Midsummer High School
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: Random Midsummer Night's Dream thing, based on the version I saw. And Puck is a boy.
1. New Kids

Midsummer High school

The Lovers-

Hermia- Cheerleader (Captain)

Lysander- Basketball player

Helena- Cheerleader as well

Demetrius- Football guy!

The Fairies (who have their own band)-

Oberon- the weird badass guy

Puck/Robin Goodfellow- the weird but adorable spy. (Inspector Gadget Theme, please)

Titania- Very pretty, not goth at all, an actual model

The Rustics-

Peter Quince- typical normal kid

Nick Bottom- Wannabe popular kid

Francis Flute- kid who looks too young to be in his grade

Tom Snout- country boy who wishes his friends weren't so stupid at times

Robin Starveling- artistic kid

Snug- the big quiet guy

**Chapter One: New Kids**

"Who are they?" Demetrius muttered to nobody in particular.

"I dunno…new weirdies?" replied Lysander, Demetrius' friend/enemy from the next locker.

Demetrius just nodded as he secretly stared at the new kids.

He could tell that the small, blond, bouncy one with spiked hair could be trouble, for both the impish smile and general good looks. He was skinny, but had muscle (kind of like Lysander), he wore ripped skinny jeans with black combat boots, a green shirt under a grey jacket that looked like it was meant for girls. And slung over his shoulder were a black bag and a tan arm.

The arm belonged to another boy, taller than the other, who would've been handsome to almost everyone if not for his weird clothing choice, which also banished his 'cool-guy' chances. Chains hung from his black pants and his neck, while his black shirt bore a symbol unknown.

And next to freak boy stood the prettiest girl Demetrius had ever seen, straight from a photo shoot. Her auburn hair was loose and ran down her back. Stylish lady, and every guy in the school would have gone after her if not for the fact that her hand was hooked with freak-boy's.

"Why did we have to move here of all places?" whined the blond, absently sending one of the chains on his friend's pants swinging, much to the annoyance of the girl.

"I dunno, Robin. Maybe because we were forced?" replied freak-boy.

"OBERON! Don't…call me that!" His voice squeaked as he said call. "It's Puck, remember, because it's cooler than Robin Goodfellow…yuck."

Oberon just chuckled. Watching the three pass, Demetrius and Lysander shared a glance.

"Fairy boy!" said Lysander, with a small imitation of Puck.

Demetrius grinned and shook his head as he yanked books out of his locker. When the two retreated to the gym, they were followed by the two new boys. On noticing this, the two started scheming. What luck they had.


	2. Meet The Rustics

**Chapter Two: Meet the Rustics**

The group of six boys who sat in the corner at lunch were weird, to say the least. They were an odd bunch, as well, not really looking like they would hang out.

On the day of the new kids, however, they had skipped to hang out at Peter Quince's house, or rather, Peter Quince's basement.

Peter had light brown, shaggy hair and old clothing, and the coolest basement to hang out in, ever. Being the son of carpenters, Peter was a math genius. Sadly, he couldn't dance like his mom. Peter was, however, pretty good with other things, like keeping his crazy friends in some form of line. Too bad he was kind of out of line as well.

Also sitting in the basement was Nick Bottom, who lived above his mom's basket shop. He was very arrogant and spent his time trying to outdo others. If there was a play, he'd try for all the parts, male or female. Too bad he had the build of a football player and short black hair. Looks could kill…all chances of getting a part.

Sitting on a workbench was the only boy who hadn't always been in the city. Tom Snout was a tall, skinny boy with a strong Southern-country accent and dark brown hair. He could play a fiddle or sing, and he was okay at basketball, but was an expert at Frisbee. He was also quite an inventor, so Peter had changed part of the basement into a place for Tom's workshop on Tom's birthday. Even Nick had helped with the transformation, so when Tom heard about it, he burst out laughing.

So on this day, the two were watching Tom work, even though they didn't know what he was building. It was silent except the sounds of Tom's tools when the other three boys busted in from upstairs.

"GUYS!" yelled the shortest one, a blond, yelled.

Tom dropped his hammer on his foot at the sudden noise. "OW!" he yelped, bouncing on one foot. "What is it, Francis?"

"Yeah, Flute-man, what is it?" said Nick through his chuckles at Tom's accent and theatrics.

"Sorry, Tom," said Francis with a smile.

"PAIN…PAIN…PAIN in my foot!" replied Tom.

A tall, muscular black-haired boy called Snug calmly picked Tom up and put him on the workbench so he would shut up and listen.

"There's new kids!" yelled Robin Starveling, causing Tom to almost flinch off of the table.

"And how do you know?" asked Peter.

"Sweet sissy Lucy just texted me!" he said, brandishing his cell phone.

"So what do they look like?" asked Tom.

"Hot babes, hot babes, _**please**_ let them be hot babes!" chanted Nick, and Snug rolled his eyes.

"Two guys, a Hawaiian-looking punk, and a little hyper fairy boy…"

"AWWWW!" groaned Nick.

"And one girl who's proven to be a model," Robin finished.

"YAY-AH!"

"Wow Nick…you sure you ain't got bi-polar?" asked Tom, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" barked Nick, shoving Tom off of the worktable.

"Owch, Nick! Not cool at all," grumbled Tom, grabbing Snug's wrist to pull himself up.

"I can't wait to go to schoo-ool!" sang Nick.

"SHUT UP, YOU TONE-DEAF FRIDGE!" yelped Tom.

He ended up on the floor again.


End file.
